


dinosaur in love

by moonshima (gomenruii)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, F/M, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi hajime is rlly young and he's your younger brother, Museums, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, iwaizumi likes godzilla not dinosaur, tsukishima kei has obsession with dinosaurs and he likes to flaunt his dino knowledge to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomenruii/pseuds/moonshima
Summary: what if you met Tsukishima Kei in a dinosaur museum with your little brother and you both slowly fall in love?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 19





	dinosaur in love

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my friend Laura for beta-reading.  
> Honestly this was something I whipped out last night while listening to a playlist called "a midnight walk in the park with tsukishima kei" by tsuxkei on spotify.  
> hope you like this!

You were holding on to Iwaizumi’s little hand as you gaze at the large bone in front you. It was kept in a huge glass, the size of it was 2 times bigger than you. When you read the information box they had at the bottom, it was only a piece of their leg and it was already huge for a piece of bone.

“Pick me up I can’t read” Iwaizumi held out his tiny two hands in the air. Iwaizumi Hajime was your little brother, you were supposed to baby sit this 6 year old and you thought taking him to dinosaur museum was a great idea.

“urgh, come on Hajime, I already carried you for almost an hour” you groaned as you bent down to pick up Iwaizumi. You set him on your hips as your left arm was under his butt.

He was looking at the bones instead of the information box, then you thought to yourself.

“Wait you can’t even read.”

“I know, I was just too lazy to walk” He giggled.

“No no no, walk on your own, Hajime. You’re a big boy now” You placed him back on his feet.

He lets out a huge pout and crossed his arms, “The dinosaurus museum is boring.”

“You’re the one who said you wanted to see dinosaurs.”

“I said Godzilla! Not dinosaurs!” He shouted.

“Keep your voice down. Godzilla, dinosaurs, they’re the same” you groan in annoyance, “now come on lets look around here.”

You held Iwaizumi’s hand again and dragged him to the next room.

“they’re different” Iwaizumi mumbles.

Tsukishima Kei was at a dinosaur museum, again. He was having a bad day. Whenever he has a bad day or when he’s feeling sad, he comes here for comfort. He enjoyed looking at the same bones, and re-reading the same information over and over. It was his happy place.

But he couldn’t help to lay his attention on you.

“Is that the T-Rex?” Iwaizumi points at the huge skeleton in front of you.

“I think it is the T-Rex” you say as you look the small short hands that are similar to a T-Rex.

Tsukishima couldn’t help to join the conversation and correct you, “That’s not the Tyrannosaurus Rex, that’s the Carnotaurus Sastrei. It looks very similar to the Tyrannosaurus because of the small hands, but the size is completely different, Carnotaurus are way smaller.”

“How do you tell them apart?” you questioned.

“Ah easy, even if you can’t tell by the size, you can look at their head. This big guy has horns. That’s why they call him _the bull flesh eater,_ “ Tsukki answered your question like it was a test, and you couldn’t help to be fascinated by his knowledge. He was like explaining the information box without even looking at it, like he learns it.

“So it’s a Walmart version of the T-Rex?”

“I wouldn’t say it like that, since different size can also be an advantage” Tsukki sounded like a genius. He knew well about his dinosaurs so when people ask he always knew what to answer.

“True. Also do you work here or are you just really into dinosaurs?” you asked since you couldn’t tell. He spoke like he was a guide but he doesn’t dress like he works here.

Tsukki lightly chuckles, “Ah no I’m just interested in dinosaurs.”

“Really? May I ask why?” You questioned. Tsukki was somehow attractive to you, his height and his glasses makes him look super hot. He looked young like he was your age. So you couldn’t help yourself to make the conversation longer.

“I don’t know exactly. I’ve been really interested in dinosaurs since I was young. It just amaze me that these gigantic reptiles used to live and thrive in this world million years ago, and here we are looking at their bones. Trying to imagine what they would look like if they still lived with us” He explains, Tsukki was really interested on talking to you too. He likes it whenever someone asks him, it gives him a chance to flaunt his knowledge, specially when a girl asks him.

“I would use them as horse, it’d be super dope to ride them” you joke, trying to make him chuckle like he did.

It worked, Tsukki let out his soft chuckle again just like you wanted.  
“It’d honestly do the same.”

“Are you also interested in dinosaurs?” It’s his turn to ask you.

“No I’m just here taking my little brother-“ once you look down, Iwaizumi was not by your side “-holy shit where’s Hajime?!”

Tsukki guessed that Hajime is your little brother since you did come with a small figure besides you.

You scanned the room everywhere, but Iwaizumi’s little figure was nowhere to be found.

“Holy shit I lost my little brother” you groan out in frustration.

“hey, I’ll help you look for him” Tsukki offered, you nodded in response.

You both ran around the museum, not caring if you’re both ignoring the rules to not run around this area. You both checked almost every area, but luck wasn’t by your side.

10 minutes have passed and you slowly to feel something rushing over your body, pressing your whole weight down and making your breath deeper. You felt like you were suffocated, either because you’ve been sprinting or anxiety has fully take over you.

Tsukki noticed your panic attack, so he reaches his arm to your back and rubs it until your breathing becomes stable again. You response to his touch was different to others, the warmth of his hand pressing your t-shirt just felt comforting. You were able to focus on your breathing again.

He couldn’t help to feel sad when you looked like you were about to cry, today was not easy for you. His heart aches when he realized you’re scrunching your face, trying to hold your tears so you won’t sob in front of a complete stranger. He kept rubbing your back in cirle to keep comforting you.

When you were breathing normally again, Tsukki placed his hands on both of your shoulders and giving them a light squeeze, “hey, look at me. He’s gonna be okay, I’m sure he’s not far. We’ll find him for sure. I’m not going to leave you until we both find him.”

His voice soothes you, giving your ears what they needed to hear. Your body went warm, reacting to his touch.

“Let’s look for him again okay?”

You nodded your head to the taller boy.

5 minutes have passed and you both went around the same place you just walked by. He then realized that there was one area you both haven’t been, The Ice Age area. He grabbed your palm and pulled you to the area, dragging you more precisely since he was a fast runner due to his long daddy legs.

Your cheeks glow red when you realized your hands was intertwined with him.

Tsukishima’s height was a whole advantage, so he could see Iwaizumi from the crowds. He was sitting alone on the bench while he was gazing at the mammoth bones in front of him.

“Hajime!” Tsukki shouts. The boy turned his head when he heard someone called his name. You soon enough spot him and ran to him. Wrapping your arms around the smaller boy as you left out a breath of relief.

“Oh my God, thank God I found you, Hajime. Don’t you ever run off like that ever again” You held him super tight around your arm.

“You were talking to the tall man so I got bored and saw this huge elephant bones” He says innocently like he didn’t knew you had a panic attack only to find him.

“I’m such a bad sister, I didn’t know the difference of dinosaurs and godzillas and I had to search the whole museum to find my brother which I should be keeping an eye on with a stranger” you mumbled as you buried your hands in your palms.

“you’re not at all, kids are hard to deal with. I understand that. But you seriously didn’t know the difference between a Godzilla and a dinosaur?” Tsukki chuckles.

“shut up. And thank you…” you don’t know how to finish the sentence when you realized you haven’t even learned his name.

“Tsukishima Kei, call me Tsukki please” He gave you his name.

“Tsukki..” his name rolls out of your tongue perfectly. You also gave him his name as an exchange.

“Hey, Hajime. Wanna see more dinosaurs with me?” Tsukki bent down to talk to Iwaizumi.

“No I only like Godzilla” Iwaizumi pouts.

“I gotta admit Godzilla is really cool, but dinosaurs are cool too, would you like to check them out with me?” Tsukki smiled.

He doesn’t really like kid, but he wanted to spend more time with you. So he found an idea.  
“So you what do you think, an official tour around this museum with me?” He offered.

“that sounds nice.”

The three of you walked around the museum again. Iwaizumi was in the middle of you two, and you’ve realized that his right hand was holding on to yours and his left holding on to Tsukki. You couldn’t help to blush and feel warm.

Tsukki also felt warm when he was holding on to Iwaizumi’s hand that looked extra smaller when his big hand was around them. He also looked at you who was holding Iwaizumi. It’s like he was seeing his future.

“Look at that, that’s the Ptesaurus buddy” Tsukki points at the hanging skeleton of the flying dinosaur.

“I can’t really see, pick me up please” Iwaizumi squint his eyes, unable to look at it due to his height. You weren’t really tall, so you couldn’t help him much. But Tsukki’s height was an advantage for him, he picked up Iwaizumi and placed him on his shoulders.

“Can you see them now, buddy?” Tsukki asked.

“Woaaah, they are cool.”

Iwaizumi was giggling and smiling around Tsukki, he was super happy around him. And Tsukki was surprised of himself too, he never figured that he could get a long with a kid. He was mostly trying to impress you and look extra nice, but he couldn’t help to feel happy being with Iwaizumi too.

You heart melts whenever Tsukki picks Iwaizumi like a dad, and showed him every dinosaur there is. Explaining dinosaurs like he was a teacher.

You were falling for him, falling for a stranger. And Tsukishima was also falling for you, falling on a girl he just met an hour ago. Who would’ve thought you could find a lover in a dinosaur museum, it sounded like a fairytale for the both of you.

The time showed that it was time to get back home with Iwaizumi. You took Iwaizumi from Tsukki’s hand and picked him up.  
“Thank you so much Tsukki, for helping me find Hajime and showed us around” you bow a little.

“don’t mind it, I had a great time with you guys” He smiles.

“I’ll see you later buddy, we’ll look at dinosaurs again yeah?” He kneeled down to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi wrapped his small arm around Tsukki’s neck and pulled him into a small hug. The cuteness was overloaded. Your eyes started to crack and you wiped your tears quickly so they won’t see. Tsukki’s eyes was widened, surprised a bit. But he couldn’t help to feel warm and wrap his arm around Iwaizumi.

“can I ask for your number? So I could teach you more about dinosaurs or we could hang out again uhm-“ he awkwardly says.

“I would love that.”

You both exchange phone numbers, and before parting ways. You tip toed to Tsukki and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, “I had a great time with you, Tsukki.”

“M-me too” He stutters as his held his cheek where you kissed him, it turned red and warm.

You giggled before waving goodbye to him, parting ways.


End file.
